1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the removal of key-operated lock cylinders, and specifically to the removal of lock cylinders located in the steering column of automobiles and similar vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the design of automobiles and similar vehicles has called for the location of the ignition lock to be on the side of the steering column. This lock serves the dual purpose of locking the steering column to prevent the wheels from being steered and locking the ignition system to prevent the motor from starting.
If the owner of a car loses his keys, jams his ignition lock, or for some other reason wishes to have the lock in his car changed, a locksmith or a mechanic may be called upon to remove the lock cylinder in the steering column and insert a new lock cylinder. In the past, changing the lock cylinder has necessitated removing the steering wheel and disassembling the steering column. The lock cylinder is held in place by a retainer pin, and the steering column had to be disassembled in order to free the retainer pin so that the cylinder could be removed. Removal of the steering wheel is complicated and time-consuming. In addition to pulling off the steering wheel, disassembling the steering column involves disconnecting the turn signals and flasher signals. Once the lock is removed, the entire steering column has to be reassembled which is an even more complicated procedure. The presence of a collaspable steering column or a tiltable steering wheel adds further complications. As a result, changing the lock cylinder in an automobile or a similar vehicle has been an expensive and tedious process.